ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Maxi St.kibble
"hey, mates I got a plan! Oh..Silly me... Never mind I don't have a plan" — Maxi St. Kibble Maxi is one of the main protagonists from the Kids/comedy cartoon " Pet pals". He is an Unknown Dog breed ( He might be a mutt) With an Australian accent. He lives in cute and cuddle pound ( a pet friendly pound) with his 5 friends. appearance maxi is an anthropomorphic Mutt with Purple fur, A fuzzy pointy white muzzle, He has black spots, floppy-sorta pointed ears, and two different eye colors, his right eye is orange and his left eye is yellow. He has a red dusty hat on the top of his head, an eye patch on that looks sort of like a pirates eye patch. He has a very long fuzzy tail with white colored tips on the top of his tail, (his tail is known to wag a lot when he is happy) On his neck He has a red bandanna with a big blue star on it. Just like most of the main characters, maxi has plain rubber gloves. He has a belt wrapped around his body to hold his boomerang that he sometimes uses. personality Maxi is hyper, energetic, and full of fun. But also very rascally at times, such as getting into trouble while he is trying to play one of his " games" and fighting predators the wrong way by teasing them or laughing while they chase after him. Though he is a big trouble maker, he is extremely hilarious, he loves to Make his friends laugh even if they get annoyed by his jokes. Maxi can be a-bit dumb, usually he forgets what is happening and focuses on a whole other subject. He even sometimes does not understand what his friends are telling him to do. Maxi forgets about things very easily, he can come up with a plan but then forget about it. That's why Maxi gets reminded by his friends for forgetting what to do. He is known for calling his friends " mates" because he has an Australian accent. Resembling his chatty Australian personality, Maxi is a very fast talker he speaks rapidly in excitement which may be overwhelming to others. History As a pup, Maxi was a stray dog, living in the dump with his siblings. Maxi and his siblings were begging to have a home and an owner. Few days later all of Maxi's siblings got adopted by owners but Maxi was alone by himself in the dump. He tried to come up with a plan to get an owner but nothing worked. So, Maxi wanted to leave the dumpster and go find a home on his own. That's when Maxi gets lost in a neighborhood calling for help. Near the Neighborhood, Forest animals saw Maxi calling for help. The forest animals were laughing and bulling Maxi for screaming help. Maxi is scared of the forest critters and runs away so he won't get picked on. In the neighborhood, a human family found Maxi lost all by himself. The family wanted to take care of Maxi until they find a home for him. Maxi loved living with these humans, he even grew up living with them. When Maxi was a fully grown dog the humans found a home for him. They took him to his new home. At first Maxi was happy to meet his new owners but when he got there they were harsh to him. Maxi wanted to go back living with his old owners. Maxi lived with the mean family shortly. One day without the mean family knowing He left and went outside to runaway from them. That's how Maxi met his five friends ( all of his friends were lost too) Meanwhile, An evil snake called Dr.fang and his gang of wild carnivores try to hunt Maxi and his friends. When, Maxi and the others escaped Dr.fang and his gang, a group of humans hopped out of a truck to catch Maxi and his friends to put them in the truck. The humans are taking Them to the pound, not any normal pound, a pet friendly pound called cute and cuddle pound. Today, Maxi enjoys living at cute and cuddle pound with his friends. trivia * Maxi has his own boomerang, relating to his Australian accent. * Maxi's favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate, though dogs can't have chocolate in real life, for an unknown reason Maxi may not be allergic to chocolate. * Maxi is a huge fan of animals that locate in Australia such as a koala, emu, wombat etc * Maxi uses the word "strewth" in his sentences. * Maxi is known for hating speeches. He gets jumpy and nervous while doing speeches. * Maxi is a mutt He might be Australian shepherd in him Because of he is Australian. Though Maxi Does not look like an Australian shepherd mix, he looks more of a border collie or terrier mix. But according to one of his five friends Althea said that he is mixed with more than two breeds. * He has so many crushes on girls most of the time he has crushes on girls who are fashionable, stylish, etc * Maxi's name originally was spelled" Maxie" * by mistake, in one of the episodes Maxi's colored eyes are switched. Instead of his orange eye on right and yellow eye on left, he had an orange eye on the left and a yellow eye on the right Category:Dogs